


Lizzie Jane

by NEG85



Series: A New Adventure [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Winchester Family Fluff (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Cas and Dean's baby is born.
Relationships: Castiel & Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: A New Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Lizzie Jane

Thanks to a surrogate and an egg donor, on November 5th, at precisely 2:43 pm the most beautiful 6 lbs 9 oz baby girl is born to Dean and Castiel Winchester.

At the hospital, the nurse asks which of the new parents wants to hold their baby girl first. Although Cas’ face is glowing with pride, he looks nervously over to Dean. He’s never held a newborn before. Dean kisses his cheek and winks at him. “I’d like to hold her.” he answers confidently.

The smiling tall blonde nurse gently places her in Dean’s arms as he grins from ear to ear. “Hello beautiful.” he tells the tiny girl in his arms.

Cas puts his arm around Dean’s waist and looks down at their daughter. A few tears fall down his cheeks because of the immediate feeling of overflowing love for her.

Dean steals a glance at his husband and can’t help but find his tears and beaming smile endearing. “We’re your daddies, sweetheart.” Dean says to her.

“And we love you SO much.” Cas adds, his voice uneven.

Her eyes slowly open to reveal her green eyes. She begins to whine and it quickly turns into a high pitched cry. Cas grabs a bottle from the diaper bag, mixes formula with some purified water, then shakes it thoroughly before handing it to Dean. The tiny baby girl quickly latches onto the rubber nipple of the baby bottle and her cries are quieted.

“Don’t forget, they said you have to burp them after every ounce so they won’t get painful gas bubbles.” Cas cautiously reminds Dean.

“Okay babe, I won’t forget.” Dean replies with a grin and a soft kiss against the corner of Cas’ mouth.

“C-can I hold her?” Cas asks hesitantly.

“Would you be more comfortable if you sat down to hold her?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” he agrees, taking a seat.

“Here, just like we practiced in class, remember? Support her head, arm beneath the length of her body. Yeah, see? Just like that. You got it, babe.” Dean praises.

Cas’ nerves seem to noticeably calm.

Dean’s phone dings and he pulls it from his pocket, looking at the screen. “They’re here.” He says, not looking up. He quickly types out a response then bends down, kissing Cas on the cheek.

Glancing up at Dean, Cas grins wide. “I love you.”

“You better.” Dean says.

Cas gives him a mock glare. “Dean.”

Dean can’t help but chuckle. “You know I love you, baby.”

“Yeah, I do.” Cas agrees.

“Ready to try burping her?” Dean asks.

Cas glances up at Dean with a pitiful look.”

Chuckling again, Dean reaches out for her. “C’mere sweetie.” he tells her. Cas grabs the bottle and as soon as it’s pulled from her lips, her cries start again.

A strong feeling of guilt shoots through Cas’ body. He audibly whines having ‘made her cry’.

Dean gently but firmly taps against her back, holding her securely against his shoulder and shushing her. A small burp escapes and Dean grins, moving her back down to cradle her. “There you go, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Handing her back to Cas, he puts the bottle back to her mouth and she eagerly begins eating again.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Dean asks, tipping Cas’ chin up toward him.

“I don’t like making her cry.” he admits.

“Sweetheart, she’s gonna cry sometimes. That’s just what babies do.”

“I know that’s what they told us, but...it's different now that she’s here.” 

Dean puts his arm around Cas’ back, leaning his forehead against Cas’ temple. “You’re doing great, Cas.” he praises.

*knock*knock*knock

“Come in.” Dean answers.

Claire peeks her head in grinning wide at the sight of her kind-of baby sister in Cas’ arms. Jack and Sam walk in right behind her and all 3 of them huddle around the happy couple and their new baby girl.

They each take turns holding her and of course all agree on how beautiful she is.

Jack comments on her dark hair and Sam is the first to mention her green eyes. “Wonder if she’ll have freckles?” Claire asks, smirking and playfully pushing her shoulder against Dean’s.

“I hope so.” Cas answers.

After a full day to carefully consider it, Dean and Cas decide on the name Elizabeth Jane.


End file.
